


Not Tonight

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Last Kiss, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Written for the prompt "A 'we can never be together' kiss" given to me on tumblr.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Not Tonight

Hermione Granger was a good person. 

Narcissa had loved that about the young woman from the very first moment they’d met, a few years after the second war had ended. She was good, headstrong and idealistic, determined to change the world. It was nothing short of admirable. 

It hadn’t been too long before she’d begun to fall in love with Hermione for those exact reason, not to mention the way she scrunched up her nose in concentration when reading difficult or downright idiotic articles, or her wide-eyed smile when a law she’d been working so hard on was passed at last. How could she not have fallen for such genuine enthusiasm, such pure beauty?

They’d shared a kiss for the first time when Hermione had managed to push for a more impactful reform of Azkaban, an issue particularly close to Narcissa’s heart. They’d shared a second kiss scarcely a moment after that first, and if Narcissa were to be honest, she’d never wanted to stop kissing Hermione Granger. 

Today was supposed to be a happy occasion. Hermione had just announced she would be running for Minister for Magic, and Narcissa could not be more proud of her. Of Hermione herself, her potential and her determination to help build the world she wanted to live in; if you asked Narcissa it was an honour to be able to watch her do that.

She also knew that if she wanted to watch Hermione do all that and more, it would have to be from a distance. 

Her reputation had taken a hit after the second war, as had been expected and perhaps deserved. Narcissa had learned to live with it, but she knew far too much about politics to assume that her being with Hermione would not ruin her chances at ever becoming Minister for Magic before she had even publicly announced she’d be running. 

Narcissa would not be the one holding her back. 

Hermione could tell from the look in Narcissa’s eyes that something was wrong, Narcissa knew she could, but when Narcissa leaned in and kissed her she didn’t pull away. 

She kissed Hermione softly, one of her hands caressing the young witch’s cheek as gently as she could, and Narcissa had to stop herself from smiling when Hermione instantly leaned into her. 

“Love,“ Narcissa started, only to instantly be interrupted. 

“Don’t say it.“

“Hermione…“

“Not tonight.“ Hermione’s eyes looked into hers as though she were pleading with her, and Narcissa had never been good at denying her anything when she looked at her like that. “Please, Cissa. Tonight just… Celebrate. We’ll talk tomorrow.“

“Not tonight,“ Narcissa gave in with a sigh, only to immediately kiss Hermione a second time. 

_Not tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! My Tumblr is @malfoy if you want to leave your own prompt.


End file.
